


A Question of Taste

by Chris_Kaabye



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Kaabye/pseuds/Chris_Kaabye
Summary: Peter and Ned are shopping together, and Ned displays questionable fashion choices.Inspired by the Ned Leeds Party Fedora in Homecoming.





	A Question of Taste

Betty Brant’s party is in four hours. Peter and Ned are rifling through the racks of a clothing store, knowing they should probably get shirts without stains. They’ve made their way to the back where there’s a display of ties, belts, and other accessories. Peter’s concentrates on the sale rack, thinking Aunt May would approve of this approach to shopping. From the corner of his eye, he can see Ned hovering over another display nearby.

He looks up to determine what his boyfriend’s curious about. Ned’s in front of the long mirror, wondering if the royal blue fedora on his head makes him look good. It has a thick black ribbon sewn to the base of the crown. This is a daring selection for Ned; the sight isn’t one Peter’s seen before.

He steps up to Ned and places an arm over his shoulder to feel the back of the fedora with his fingers. “What’s… what’s this on your head?” Peter says, the edge of his mouth turning up teasingly.

“Something the coolest guy at Midtown wears.”

“So that’d be me,” Peter says. Ned guffaws and begins pushing Peter off him in retaliation, but Peter first pulls up against him and nuzzles his face into his shoulder while snickering at his own wit.

Once separated from Ned, Peter continues analyzing the hat. “It’s so… blue.”

Ned shrugs. “Blue’s a great color.”

Peter gives him a smile before going back to the sales rack. He thinks he finds a button-up shirt he loves until he turns over the price tag. “Look at this,” Peter says. “It’s on sale but it’s still forty-nine –” Peter sees Ned placing the fedora back on its designated hook. “Hey, aren’t you gonna get that?”

“No. It looks kinda weird on me.”

Peter knows Ned well enough to recognize there’s no solid belief behind his voice. Same thing goes for how Ned sways his arms while mulling over a situation, a mannerism only done when he’s insecure and hurt.

“Why don’t you try it on again?” Peter says, guilt threatening to cast over him.

“Nah, I’m good.” Ned says with a small voice and turns away from him.

“Ned,” Peter says, scurrying over. He turns Ned around and rubs his arms in an attempt to show how bad he feels and that he’d like some reconciliation. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d take what I said to heart about the hat. I was just kidding around, teasing you.”

Ned looks to the hat. “I still don’t know about it.”

“You thought it looked good,” Peter insists, now pressing himself against Ned. He looks him in the eyes to implore him further. “Trust your own taste, not mine. You know I have the most boring taste in clothes, so I’m no judge about this stuff.”

Ned smiles faintly, then leans over. He’s almost back to his usual bright nerdy self. Peter goes ahead and runs his hands up over his shoulders then sets them on either side of his face, and kisses each cherubic cheek before making his way to his mouth.

Foreheads pressed together, Peter quietly says, “Don’t listen to anything I say except when it’s about microbiology.”

“Hmm, even when it comes to that, I don’t think I’d trust you,” Ned jokes.

Acting affronted, Peter pounds a fist lightly into Ned’s chest, then quickly goes back to pecking his cheek again. Once they pull away from each other, Ned lifts the hat from the hook.


End file.
